Panic
by FlamingToads
Summary: Lin babysits Rohan for the first time. This should be interesting... Hope you guys like it!


**A/N: I'm already ahead of you LokFan! Ask and you shall receive! ^_^ Haha! **

**Panic**

Once again Tenzin had somehow persuaded Lin to babysit. This would be the first time that Lin was left alone with a baby.

"Tenzin, are you sure about this?"

"You'll do fine."

"You can't leave me all alone with this… This thing!"

"That _thing_ is my son," Tenzin laughed as he helped his wife onto Oogi."You worry too much Lin," he said as he hopped up on Oogi. Rohan grabbed onto Lin's lips. Tenzin smiled. He didn't want to give Lin the chance to change her mind so he yelled, "Yip yip," and was in the air in less than a second. Lin looked down at Rohan. He was drooling all over his hand. Lin kept him as far from her as possible as she walked back into his home.

Lin sat across from Rohan while he played with his toys. "Let's get this straight." Rohan looked up at her. "I don't trust you. Especially since you just _had_ to be born when the Equalists attacked." Rohan tilted his head. He looked back down at his toys and Lin crossed her arms. "I still don't trust you," she growled. Lin sighed leaning back against the wall. She could just tell that today was going to be awful...

...

Time had passed and of course Rohan started to cry. Lin gagged smelling the baby. So she had to change him.

Lin laid Rohan on the changing table. She took a deep breath. 'I can do this,' she told herself. She took the soiled diaper off Rohan. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. The smell was putrid. Lin folded it up and threw it away instantly. She looked for anything to wipe him off and out of nowhere Rohan started to pee straight up. Lin back up in disgust.

"What are you?! A Waterbender?!" she yelled at him. He only laughed as he finished. Lin found the wipes and cleaned him up. She hurried and put another diaper on him, afraid that he would have another accident. She sighed in relief. At least that was over. She looked at Rohan and he was making a funny face. Lin tilted her head wondering what he was doing. He sneezed and the force was so strong that she hit the floor. She climbed back up rubbing her lower back. "That was for calling you a Waterbender, wasn't it?" She glared at him. He smiled to himself and grabbed his foot.

Lin sighed as she picked up Rohan. Why was it that all of Tenzin's children seemed to cause her terrible pain?

She watched as Rohan played some more. How could he be so easily impressed by these toys? They were just silly. What was so fascinating about a rattle?! Lin thought. When she was his age, she didn't have toys to play with. She had badgermoles!

Rohan started to cry again. Lin peeked to see if he had a dirty diaper but he didn't. She looked at him. "What?" Rohan looked up at her with teary eyes. Lin pursed her lips. "Don't try to look all cute. I'm not falling for it." Rohan opened his mouth and started sucking on his fingers. "Are you hungry?" she asked. She clasped her hand to her forehead. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. 'As if he would actually talk back to me,' she thought.

Lin stood up from the floor and picked him. He was still a bit fussy. She remembered that Pema had said she had food already for him to eat in the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on kid! You can't cry because you're hungry and then not eat anything!" Rohan turned his head to the left, not wanting the food to get in his mouth. "Is it really that bad?" She brought the food to her nose. Her head flew back in disgust. It smelled absolutely awful. She thought for a moment. She was going to hate herself for doing this. She tasted the food and stuck out her tongue. Rohan laughed at her funny faces. "Why in Spirits name would they feed you something like this?"

Lin went back into the kitchen. She grabbed some fruit juice and poured a bit in Rohan's food. She tasted it herself. This was much better. She held it up to Rohan and he actually took a bite. She smiled in victory. "I'm a genius," she said aloud. Rohan ate until he was full. Lin raised her brow. She thought that Pema said that he normally ate a whole thing of this stuff. She sat the leftovers down in front of him to see if he was just taking a break or if he really wasn't all that hungry.

Her eyes widened in horror when he started to make another weird face but it was too late for her to get out of the way. He sneezed and his food ended up hitting Lin's face. "You're enjoying my suffering, aren't you?" she asked. He smiled in response. Lin mumbled angry words to herself as she went to clean her face. She came back dabbing herself with a towel. She picked up Rohan who was still smiling. She held him in her arms as he yawned and closed his eyes. "Typical male, aren't you? You get fed and you're ready for a nap," she smirked. Rohan opened his eyes just for a bit more. He grabbed Lin's finger and held it close and he drifted into sleep. Lin couldn't help but smile. That was the single, most adorable thing, she had ever seen.

She stood up after ten minutes and took him to his bed. She laid him gently down and smiled. If Tenzin were to see this, he'd hold it against her every time he needed a babysitter.

* * *

About an hour had past and as soon as Rohan began to cry, Lin was in the room in an instant. Lin smiled, about to pick him up but noticed he didn't look all too well. Rohan was flushed. Lin touched his forehead. _Did he have a fever?_ Lin tried not to worry as she picked him up. Perhaps it was because he was crying.

She swayed him gently trying to stop him from crying. His cries became soft and he looked at Lin. He didn't smile like he usually did. Lin tried not to overreact but she began to panic the instant he coughed. She held Rohan up close to look at him. He looked ill. Rohan took a deep breath and coughed again, this time it was worse though. He looked as if he was about to cry. Lin frowned and hugged him. She carried him as she went back to his room and grabbed a small bag. "I'm taking you to the hospital," she told him.

Lin laid the bag on the table and filled it with a few things for Rohan. She hurried and cradled him in her arms. She wrote a quick note and laid it on the table by the door in case Tenzin and the others came home early. She rushed out of the house and headed for the city.

She rushed throught the city. Most people were smart enought to get out of her way. But others... They just enjoyed to get attention.

"Look guys, seems like the Chief of Police is having a rough day." Lin took a deep breath. She knew these thugs. She had arrested them before for stealing and harassment. Looked like things would just never change.

"You've caught me during a rather difficult time. I'd like to play your games, but I'm off duty, and I'm taking this baby to the hospital. So if you'd be so kind," she smiled, "please step aside."

"Are you kidding? We got you surrounded Bei Fong." Of course! Of all the days that thugs want to fight, Lin is busy babysitting. Rohan started making funny noises. Lin looked down and turned slightly.

"You picked the wrong day." Lin said. Rohan sneezed pushing three of the thugs into a cabbage cart. Lin stomped her foot casting the other nine flying in the air and she watched as they hit the ground. Rohan tried to laugh but started to cough. Lin flicked her wrist and all tweleve of the men were trapped by the earth. She smiled to the closest shop owner who just witnessed the whole thing. "Could you please call the police."

"Certainly," she said with a grin.

As Lin walked away from the dozen of uncinscious bodies, she could hear a man yelling at both her and Rohan. Something about cabbages maybe?

...

It didn't really take all that long for Lin to get to the hospital. She rushed in and looked around. She saw a man talking to the secretary and she grabbed him by the sleeve.

"I need your help."

"I'm sorry but I'm about to end my shift."

"Well you're still here and you're the only one I'm seeing that can help me, whether it's your shift or not," she snarled.

"O-okay…" Lin could tell that he was terrified of Lin but she didn't care. She needed Rohan to be okay. "What are his symptoms?" he asked as he led her in a room.

"Um, he's had fever and he seems to be having trouble breathing, and he started to cough not too long ago."

"Okay, so are you the mother?"

"No."

"Are you related to this child at all?"

"No, I'm the babysitter."

"Well, the doctor will be here soon. If you'll just wait outside I'm sure-"

"I don't think so pal. Where he goes, I go, got that?" Her eyes were like daggers. For a moment the young man was sure that he was going to die just looking at her.

"Yes ma'am…" he said softly.

"Good, now run along and get the doctor," she hissed.

"Right away ma'am," he said as he hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Miss Beifong?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be happy to know that Rohan just has a cold."

"A cold?" Lin couldn't believe that it was just that. At least he was okay.

"That's right,"he said. She smiled at Rohan and tussled his hair.

"Good."

"You know, I'm surprised that you came all this way just to be sure Rohan was okay. He's very lucky to have someone like you to take care of him." Lin rolled her eyes.

"So he's okay to go home?"

"Indeed he is. Here is his medicine. The instructions are in the bag but if you or if Rohan's mother have any questions, just call."

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it." He stared walking out of the room but then suddenly stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "And Lin,"

"Yes?"

"Next time you come to the hopsital, please try not to scare the employees."

"Yeah, sorry..."

Lin walked out of the hospital and smiled at Rohan. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll feed you to Oogi."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Pema took the baby from Lin and she smiled. "You went all the way into the city because Rohan had a cold?"

"Okay first, I didn't know it was a cold! Second, he was having trouble breathing and I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. And third, the doctor said that sometimes colds can be quite dangerous depending on the age of the child, thank you very much!" Tenzin opened his mouth about to say something when Lin shook her fist in the air. "I swear to the Holy Spirits, Tenzin. If you say one word, I'll take that smirk right off your face!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the fic. ^_^**


End file.
